Family is Everything
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Jay Halstead has struggled ever since Erin left. His Intelligence family is worried about him even his extended family see the pain and sorrow he suffers. With them he recovers from the pain and they show him the true meaning of family. #OneChicagoForever will include appearances from Med and Fire. Alternate ending to S5E07. Please don't hate me


Hello Everyone and Welcome to my second story on One Chicago this is a Chicago P.D. story based around our favourite Cop and Soldier Jay Halstead please do read and enjoy will include appearances from Fire and Med characters

Lines from the episode are in Italics

Also, this has a different ending to the episode as well. Don't hate me

Family is Everything

21st District Intelligence Unit Office – Wednesday 15th November

It was fairly quiet at the district considering it was 7am in the morning in the bunks Jay Halstead was sleeping peacefully his worn down facial expression showed he was weary and shattered after a night of working the streets last night but soon he started to panic his breathing shallowed and the heartbeat quickened his conscience bringing him back to a place he never wanted to go back to.

The Korangal Valley in Afghanistan the sounds of gunfire the convoy torn to hell as he woke and saw himself in his old Army Ranger uniform he hears the screaming of his comrades as he looks around and his buddies shouting at him, " _Specialist, pick up that weapon and shoot!", "Jay, come on buddy, we are in the shit now!",_ _"No kidding"_ thinks Jay as he looks around sees his best friend Mouse who is in a daze soon he then hears a whistling sound.

Mortar fire comes in as he pulls his best friend to the ground and is brought to the present day in civilian clothing and a Chicago P.D. badge as he pulls himself of the chair in the break room and goes into the bullpen as he nods to Ruzek who notices Jay is on edge as he says, "Hey Halstead, you alright?" "I'm fine Adam, focus on the Job" Ruzek nods knowing that Jay isn't ok sees him leave the precinct in his car as he drives off.

Several hours later, everyone is assembled and going over what they currently after they found out a kid was kidnapped belonging to a gang banger, Jay however had so many thoughts going through his head about the mysterious person that had gotten the drop on him soon they then got a lead thanks to Burgess and Antonio as Antonio briefed them on the findings, " _Only 350 soldiers were matched with similar age, weight and burn. But only 4 of them live in Chicago._ _That's Luis Vega, 1_ _st_ _Ranger Battalion_ " Jay's eyes went wide hearing what Burgess had said he then began to sweat and his PTSD came back in the form of shaking hands that violently shook which had went noticed by Upton, Voight including Antonio as he then got back to the matter at hand as Alvin said they would put a covert car on him just as Jay began speaking, " _Okay, but what's the plan, though? Because we can't grab him up on what we got, and odds of him talking are not good. Plus, if we spook the crew, we could get this kid killed_ " " _Well, that's why we get eyes on Luis right away_ " " _Or you put me under. He was a Ranger, we served at the same time, I can connect with him_ " Antonio voices his disagreement at the idea trying to protect Jay as Voight listens to the idea and then looks at Al who shakes his head no and Upton who simply says she is neutral as Hank nods and says, " _Ok, let's give it a shot_ " The unit then begins to set up the undercover sting as Haley pulls Jay aside for a minute and says, " _What's going on Jay?_ " " _I'm fine so why the neutral?_ " " _Just been a little_ _concerned lately" "About what?" "You cover well but I have got eyes Jay"_ As soon as Jay and Haley finish talking Voight goes to brief them on what the undercover Narcotics know as Jay enters the bar and orders a beer while talking to the waitress Camila about his military service as Luis Vega comes over.

Meanwhile, Voight and Haley are in their car as they listen in on Halstead as Haley says, "Have you noticed anything weird with Halstead?" "You noticed it too?" "Yeah, his hands have been violently shaking ever since he has found out the kidnapper was a former Ranger" "Jay has never had a problem with hiding his emotions but I have noticed changes in him" "Yeah, he takes stuff hard such as that little girl that died and the kids that he couldn't save" "Yeah and the fact that Erin is gone too" "Who else noticed Jay's problem?" "Antonio noticed and Ruzek hinted he knew ever since he was at the district at 7:15 in the morning" "What about Alvin?" "He has seen signs of it" "We got to help him" "We keep an eye on him and when it gets worse we will help him" Later on Jay was with Camila and Luis in their apartment as Jay was spending a little time with Camila.

At the 21st the case was going from worse to bad as several bodies were found dead belonging to the Players and they really needed the Intel from Jay on the kidnapping crew which came as he went to meet Voight at the main city park when he said, " _How are you holding up man" "I'm okay" "How's your hand?" "It's fine" "I pulled everything on Luis, Psych history, medical, details on ops. Served in Iraq during the siege Korangal Valley '08" "Probably saw some I did a tour up there"_ Jay I need to know. Are you alright? _"_ Jay looked at his Sargent and saw only concern in his eyes as he thought about his response and said, "I'm fine Sarge I know what I am doing with the case" "Ok just let me know if you aren't and we'll be there don't turn your back on us kid" Jay thought about Voight's words as he nodded and was soon stunned when Voight had given him what looked to have been drugs in a plastic bag as he then went to Vega's apartment he knocked on the door and Luis Vega appeared as Jay said, " _What's up man? Is uh Camila home" "No working" "Really, we were gonna hangout, she was gonna help me celebrate I got fired not friendly enough do you know when she is coming back. Mind if I stick around" "Yeah I do mind" "I have been respectful" "You're a soldier bro, I know what you have seen done my sister don't need another person like that" "Alright I'll back off man"_ a little later Vega begrudgingly accepts Jay into his apartment and headed to pull 2 shot glasses out of the cupboard and they sat down talking about their service with Haley listening in on the conversation realising his PTSD won't get better only worse unless he has his family beside him.

The case was going better for Intelligence and the team were at Molly's cooling off after rescuing a kid from danger. Jay had been sitting on his own away from the others was nursing a bottle of beer as he flashed back to a memory from his time in Afghanistan.

Jay Flashback – Korangal Valley '08 – Unknown Date

Jay and his Army Ranger squad had been on patrol duty for the past 3 hours, Jay was up on a rooftop providing overwatch for his buddies as they patrolled the streets for any signs of Al – Qaeda or Taliban he was scanning the road when he saw a little boy holding something under his arm he looked through the sniper scope and saw the boy was approaching the squad his first instinct was to shoot but something felt instantly wrong as he then signalled to his squad leader, "Sarge, do not approach I have a kid coming from the north he is holding something under his arm" "We have eyes on, It's your call Specialist" "Copy that"

He kept his eye on the boy and instantly saw what looked to be a package as his eyes widened knowing that there would be maximum casualties if it went off he loaded the rifle and held his breath steadying the shot and instantly took it the bullet went through the kid he then radioed to his Sarge and said, "Sarge all clear continue forward" "Roger Halstead join up with us" "Move forward I'll catch up with you guys"

He packed the rifle and headed down to the street as he moved towards the little boy he only saw he had a shirt taped with green trousers his eyes widened knowing he killed an innocent little kid and instantly hid the shirt and trousers knowing he committed a war crime.

Present Day

He flashed back to the bar and saw Kim right next to him as he said, "You alright?" "Yeah you?" "I'm fine" "Have you spoke with Lindsay?" Jay winced at the sound of her name being used knowing the wound was still there and it had torn him apart when he left Erin behind he then hid behind a mask and said, "Yeah I spoke with her 2 days ago, she's fine"

Jay then finished his beer and left a dollar bill on the counter which Gabby went to pick up as she saw Jay walk away when she spoke to Burgess, "Is Jay ok?" "Honestly I don't know ever since this case Jay isn't his normal self in fact he hasn't been himself ever since Lindsay left" Gabby nodded as she returned to serving drinks.

Intelligence had enough evidence to take down the kidnapping crew and find the missing kid that had been recently taken they were about to head out when Ruzek got a text from somebody and headed into Voight's office for a moment he knocked on the door and said to Voight, "Hey Sarge, I need to meet a CI about something" "He say what it's about?" "No Sir and he only said just him and me need to meet I don't want anybody else with me" "Alright we'll meet you at the target location" "Thank you Sarge"

Ruzek made his way out of the district and headed for the address where he soon came face to face with Denny Woods (Hank Voight's old partner) who he was reporting to reluctantly Denny then held out his hand for Ruzek to take but instead was met with an angry glare that said " _Screw you"_ from Ruzek.

Denny got to business soon and said, "Intelligence is becoming unstable and unbalanced and it has something to do with Detective Jay Halstead" "What are you asking me to do?" "I'll get to that, ever since Detective Lindsay he has been intolerable and when he shot and killed that little girl it gave me evidence that he has to be proven mentally unstable" "You son of a bitch, He isn't unstable he's going through rough patches" "How come he shows signs of PTSD then?" "That's normal for anybody who went to war and came back struggling" "I want you to break him down altogether and use this"

Denny soon got something out of his pocket it was a bottle of Ibogaine and a needle Ruzek took the package from him and soon Denny left him as Ruzek looked wide eyed as he realised Denny wanted him to drug Halstead which he wouldn't do as he looked at the man like he was a brother to him and felt sorry for the guy after all he went through ever since Lindsay left the unit for New York. He then hopped into his car and headed for the rendezvous site where the rest of the team were waiting to bust the crew.

The undercover op was coming to a breaking point and everybody was suspicious of Ryan (Jay) and were now starting to question his loyalty to the assignments when all of a sudden Intelligence burst on scene as they soon shouting, "Chicago PD, Hands in the air" soon a gunfight erupts and bullets are flying Jay doesn't pick up his gun afraid he will hit his team members Luis realises that Jay is an undercover cop and soon holds a gun to him without him knowing but he is instantly taken down by gunshot and Jay rushes to save him as he raises his gun his vision is blurry and soon hears a voice shouting his name, "Jay…Jay" he soon thinks to himself that it is Erin but when his blurriness clears it turns out to be Upton who was snapping him out of it and sees Luis dead on the floor as he tears up knowing he failed his fellow Ranger making him break down over it as he walks away everybody sees Jay walk away and realise that he is finally broken.

Everybody is hurt seeing Jay like this and didn't know how to approach him at all Hank turns to the group and says, "Poor kid" "Everybody complete the paperwork and head home tonight" Jay stays behind and Upton walks up to him as they share a little talk between the two before heading back to the district.

A few hours later

Jay is sitting outside Camila's in his car and was contemplating on heading in but decided not and drove away heading for Molly's he found a table in the back and waved down Gabby as he said, "Can I get a scotch please?" "Coming up" Gabby walks back to the bar and pours Jay a glass of scotch as he drinks it in peace when Ruzek comes up to his table and nods as they share a drink together as Ruzek breaks the ice, "Hell of a case today?" "Sure was" "You ever deal with something like that ever" "What Private security types?" "Yeah" "Once when I was in Afghanistan we were helping some guys as they provided humanitarian aid to the civilians that had been caught in the siege it was bloody and brutal. I almost got killed by one of them nearly put a bullet in my eyes. Kid was just scared he froze up like that" Ruzek nods and waits for an opportunity as he sees Otis come up when Jay says, "Can I get a glass of water please?" "You got it Jay that all?" "Yeah please" "Anything for you Adam?" "No, I'm good thanks" Jay heads for the bathroom and Otis returns with his glass of water as soon as Otis leaves he then gets the Ibogaine and the syringe out and put a medium dosage into the water as he leaves it there just as Jay comes back and downs his glass of water.

It is 2 hours later and Jay soon begins to feel funny Ruzek then takes notice and asks, "Jay are you alright?" Jay not concentrating soon hallucinates some children running through the bar as he asks Adam, "Did you see a couple kids run through?" "No, I didn't you feeling alright" Ruzek stands intent on helping his friend as he says, "Stay back stay back Adam I'm asking you" "Alright I'm standing back I just want to help you is all" everybody soon starts to notice Jay acting crazy and starts to move out of his way as he then shrinks to the ground as he screams, "Whatever is that ringing will you stop?!" Gabby notices this and looks to Hermann and Otis as she says, "Oh my god I think Jay is having a panic attack" "I'll call Voight" Otis says. Just as Hermann says, "I'll call an ambulance" and Gabby move to help him, "Jay listen to me buddy we want to help" "Stay back guys I'm asking you please" "Alright we are standing back Otis please tell me you got Voight" "I'm working on it"

Otis goes to the phone and calls Voight he lets it ring and hears, "Hello" "Sgt Voight. It's Otis from firehouse 51 I'm calling from Molly's" Voight hears the distress coming from Otis as he says calmly, "What's up Brian you ok?" "I'm fine it's Jay Halstead he's having a panic attack and he's hallucinating really badly" "I'll get down there as soon as" "Thank you Sgt" he puts the phone down and looks to Hermann saying, "Voight's on his way, the ambulance on it's way?" "Should be here in 30 minutes" they then look at Jay and see how much pain he is in as Ruzek then uses the chance to slip away out of the bar.

Jay however is losing the fight to control himself as he hallucinates people from his past when he reaches to Erin he suddenly loses all self control as "Erin" speaks to him, "Hi Jay" "Erin?" "It's me big guy" "Why are you here?" "Just had to say something to you" "What is it?" "Why, why did you leave me?" "I didn't want to burden you" "I could have helped you we were partners Jay but instead you decided to walk away" "You walked away from me that night" "Everyone has a choice" "And that was mine alone nobody else. Goodbye"

That proved to be Jay's breaking point as he shrunk to his knees pulling out his gun and holding it to his head everybody else saw it and panic erupted as the Firehouse 51 members tried to dissuade him from pulling the trigger he handed it over to Kelly Severide and soon he dropped to the floor unconscious everyone raced to help him as both an ambulance and Voight arrived on scene as he saw his Detective on the floor he raced over to Gabby and said, "You ok?" "I'm fine just Jay he started hallucinating Erin being in the same room and he pulled out his gun" Hank looked at Jay before looking at Gabby as he asked, "Where is it?" "Kelly has it" "Head in the ambulance with them and call Antonio" Voight walked over to Kelly and he took Jay's sidearm and put it on his belt as he nodded towards Kelly as he and the others exited Molly's to head for Chicago Med.

Voight had gotten into his car and phoned Will who instantly picked up, "Hello" "Will, it's me I needed you to hear from me before anybody else" "What's going on Hank?" "Jay's been poisoned and he had a mental breakdown" "Christ, how bad?" "Talk to Gabby she's on her way to Med with your brother" "I'll wait for her" "See you soon" Voight then headed to call Olinsky, Atwater, Burgess even Upton and was to call Lindsay but decided against it knowing Jay would not be ok with it.

10 minutes later, the ambulance arrived at Med and the door opened revealing Gabby, two paramedics and an unconscious Jay Halstead as they shouted, "Incoming. Incoming Dr Choi" "What do we have" "Off-Duty CPD Intelligence detective Jay Halstead suffered a mental breakdown and had violent hallucinations" "Anything else?" "Probably poisoned and he even pulled a gun on himself thankfully didn't pull the trigger" "Alright Maggie page Dr Halstead and get me Dr Manning and Attending Dr Clarke ASAP"

Soon enough Will Halstead came behind a corner and had Natalie and Jeff Clarke with him as they headed for Jay attending to him as Will diverted to Gabby as he asked her, "What happened?" "Jay had a mental breakdown and was having violent hallucinations and soon he pulled a gun out I think he was contemplating suicide" Will had found it hard to believe his older brother would even be capable of something like this but had even seen how he takes things hard. Will sighs and nods saying, "Thank you for talking him out of it" Gabby nods and says, "He was probably poisoned you might want to get his stomach pumped to be safe" Will nods and heads into the operating room to begin working on his brother.

Firehouse 51 and the Intelligence Unit are in the waiting room for information on Jay Halstead as everybody is either sitting down and pacing around fearful that they will lose Jay as he was like a brother or a son to everybody. Hank was taking it hard and was pacing the floor until he saw Will come into the room as everybody stood and waited for the doctor to speak, "I can assume you are all here for Jay Halstead" Everybody nodded as Will then continue to speak, "Jay has been successfully operated on but the unfortunate news is that he is in a coma as a result of the violent hallucinations" there are no dry eyes in the room as Olinsky then looks to Will and asks, "Forgive me for asking Doc but the poison that was found in Jay's bloodstream what is it?" "It was Ibogaine" Both Hank and Olinsky then shared a look as they realised what caused the damage.

Casey then looked puzzled and looked to Hank and said, "What is Ibogaine?" "Ibogaine's a powerful psychoactive it is mostly used as second alternative to wean somebody off Heroin. But if you want it done quicker Ibogaine you turn too" "Any side effects?" "Yeah, violent hallucinations are involved" everybody just looked wide eyed knowing that whoever did this know how to get the stuff into the country knowing it was illegal.

Will then continue to say, "I will keep you updated on his condition if anything changes until then you can see him but only 2 at a time" Hank looked towards Olinsky and Upton to go first as they headed off as Will then whispered to Hank, "Sargent I need to speak to you for a moment" "Yeah what's up?" "Let's go somewhere private"

Will and Hank then left the waiting room heading for the break room as Hank walked in first as Will followed from behind closing the door as he said, "I didn't want to tell everybody about Jay and I want you to keep it a secret from everybody for me" "Alright what is wrong with Jay" "We lost Jay on the operating table once when we were getting the Ibogaine out of his stomach" "Hmm go on" "Jay might also be losing the will to live" "What are you talking about?" "I'm not losing hope on Jay but he used to have two reasons to live, 1. Was Intelligence and being a police officer and a soldier. The second reason was Erin Lindsay. He felt a large left in him when she left and it broke him down more than once everything that he has done he has taken hard and broken down about it and I'm not even sure I can carry some of the pain" "You're not alone Will. He has Intelligence, 51 and Chicago Med right by him to help carry and lift some of the burden. In my eyes Family is everything and to me there is nothing more important than that" "Thank you Sargent I appreciate it" "No worries Kid"

The two men then left the room and headed to share words of strength and hope towards Jay as they asked him to wake up from the coma.

1 week had passed by and everyone was keeping up hope that Jay would wake up Ruzek was struggling and having a hard time with the guilt of poisoning Jay, nobody expected the damage to be this bad without Jay being in the Unit as it broke their hearts to see an empty desk. Voight was in his office with Burgess as the two were looking over case files until Voight's office phone had started ringing as he picked it up instantly, "Voight" he answered as he listened expectantly to the caller on the other end as he nodded and then closed the phone down as Burgess looked at him as she said, "Who was that?" "Unknown caller apparently this caller said something about a CPD officer that poisoned Jay around the time he was at Molly's" "One of our own did this?" "I hope not, bring Alvin in here discreetly though" Burgess left the office and headed for Alvin's desk whispering in his ear what Voight wanted as they got up and headed for the room.

The two entered and closed the door as Voight looked at them both as he said, "You two have a case" "What's the case?" Alvin asked. "An unknown source told me a CPD Officer poisoned Jay" "You think whoever did this wanted payback against Jay" "I don't know but I do have a location on where we can find the Evidence" "Where is it at?" "That's where it gets strange it's at the condo that Jay and Erin lived in when they were together" "I thought Jay sold that place" "Nobody hasn't bought it yet" Burgess chimed in as Voight nodded "You two are handling this, I'm headed to see a friend" "You got it" Olinsky and Burgess headed out the bullpen and for their car as they sat down and drove off.

It had been an hour until Burgess had said something, "Who do you reckon could have done this to Jay?" "List is unknown but I think it may have something to do with the fact Lieutenant Woods has been looking into our unit" "You don't think he could have done this" "Guy falsified a case and Voight caught on and Woods' career went down the pan at the time" "Sounds like he's no friend of yours" "Never has been never will. You been seeing Halstead" "I have never given up on him and neither has Voight or Dawson and neither the 51" "That's a good thing, Upton seems to think that Jay won't wake up but is concerned for him" "You ever served?" "I did a couple years in Vicenza, Italy with the Airborne as part of Rapid Response Team" "Thank you for your service"

They had arrived at the building and headed up for the condo as Burgess then took out a key and entered the place looking around as they pulled out their sidearms they searched everywhere and met up in the living room as Burgess said, "Nothing here, place is cleared up where are we meant to look?" Olinsky looked around until he saw a floorboard with a hole in it as he said, "This might be something here lift this up" they lifted it up and saw a picture of Jay and Erin together taped to it was a voice recorder as they looked at each other and played it, _"Intelligence is becoming unstable and unbalanced and it has something to do with Detective Jay Halstead" "What are you asking me to do?" "I'll get to that, ever since Detective Lindsay he has been intolerable and when he shot and killed that little girl it gave me evidence that he has to be proven mentally unstable" "You son of a bitch, He isn't unstable he's going through rough patches" "How come he shows signs of PTSD then?" "That's normal for anybody who went to war and came back struggling" "I want you to break him down altogether and use this"_ they stopped the voice recorder and had shock on their faces as Olinsky said, "Woods did this" "It can't be Adam wouldn't do this" "Call Voight he should know" Burgess then reached into her pocket and picked out her phone calling Voight and he answered saying, "Burgess, I was just about to call you" "We found what that source told us to look for where are you?" "Hospital, Jay's awake" "We are on our way" Burgess ended the call and said to Olinsky, "Jay's awake we are heading to the hospital" "Let's go" They raced out of the building and headed for Chicago Med as they saw everybody waiting for them as Olinsky said, "Jay?" "Just woke up he wanted to see Burgess" Burgess nodded and gave the recorder to Olinsky as she headed into the room with Jay.

Jay was in the room resting his eyes and soon heard shoes clipping the floor as he saw Burgess arrive and smiled, "Hey" "Glad your awake" "I often wondered who kept coming to see me every day when I was under and when I heard it was you, Voight, Antonio and Olinsky and all of 51 I felt lucky" "You should be, you have a great team" "Great family you mean" "One Chicago" "I was going to propose I was" "To Erin?" "Yeah but I felt like I wanted her to stay and would have done anything and in a way, I blame myself for that" "It's not your fault Jay" "Can you send Dr Charles in for me?" "I can do that" "Thank you"

Burgess then left the room and headed for Maggie saying, "Hey Maggie can you find Dr Charles for Jay" "Yeah I can do that" "Thanks" Voight looked at Burgess and Olinsky and they headed for the break room at Med, once they were alone Voight looked at them and said, "You find it?" "The evidence is right here, a video recorder, Denny Woods is responsible for supplying the drug that poisoned Jay. The CPD officer you might want to hear who it is" Voight nodded and Olinsky handed the recorder over as the two left the room while Voight stayed behind to listen to it. As he listened to it he felt a series of emotions rush through him as he heard Ruzek submit to the deed.

Meanwhile Dr Charles headed for Jay's room and entered it as Jay said, "Hey Doc" "Detective I heard you wanted to speak to me" "I have had a lot of stuff on my mind and I wanted to see if you could lift some of the burden for me" "I will do my best to help" Jay had let his emotions loose and began detailing everything about the past couple months and the reasons he held a heavy burden, part of what he went through during the war came up even the convoy ambush he found it difficult to talk about considering he and Mouse came home when others didn't, Dr Charles wrote down every detail and asked Jay how it never came up to which Jay replied, "Because Erin helped me through it, the pain, the stress and everything else, Without her I just retreated I could have become a recluse but one reason only stopped me" "Dr Charles looked up and raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What was that reason?" "Chicago needed its police officers to help fight to serve this city and I always answered it's call along with many others" "You definitely did" "Doc, is there any way I can go home" "I'll go get the doctor assigned to your case" "Thanks" "You know I think you and I need to have more talks like this maybe help you come to terms with what you have and what you lost" "If it's not too much trouble" "No trouble" "Thank you"

Doc Charles left the room and soon Voight turned around and headed for him, "Doc when will he be able to get out of here" "Hopefully today but they might want to keep him here as observation" "Ok" "He will need somebody need with him to make sure he doesn't go off the rails" "He will have his family with him" "You always said family is everything" "To me there is nothing more important" Doc Charles then left Voight and Alvin came over as he said, "What's the plan with Ruzek?" "I'll need your help with that bring him back to the district 10 minutes after I leave" "We tell Jay" "Not until we find out why Ruzek did it" "Copy that"

Voight left the hospital and headed for the district. 40 minutes later Olinsky returned to the district with Ruzek in tow as they headed for the bullpen where only Voight was standing in the doorway as Ruzek looked puzzled as he saw Voight standing there as he turned to Al for confirmation he instead stayed quiet and ate a banana as Ruzek then said, "Whatever I may have done please know I didn't have a choice" "What choice was that then?" "I have a step sister, she's a drug addict and she was in danger of losing my nephew Deacon so I took care of some minor details in police reports and unfortunately it turned sideways when Denny Woods caught onto me" "What did he threaten to do" "He threatened to have my sister thrown in jail and my nephew put in the system unless I found dirt on you"

Voight nodded as he then scratched his cheek as he asked a new question, "Did you put Ibogaine in Halstead's blood causing him to have violent hallucinations?" "Yes, I did, he realised Jay was becoming mentally unstable and wanted him out ever since the little girl was shot dead" "Alright" "Sarge I don't know how to handle somebody like Lieutenant Woods he's unbeatable" "You shouldn't have crossed him. Had you come to me I would have handled it" "I'm sorry Sarge" "It ain't your fault you can make it up somehow" "Yes Sarge" "Go home and see your family spend some time with them I'll handle everything" Ruzek nodded and left the bullpen signing out as Voight and Olinsky then set about taking care of Lieutenant Woods and burying him for good.

It all went down 2 weeks later as Voight and Olinsky then falsified footage of Voight acting like a dirty cop and creating all the false intelligence for Ruzek to hand over to Woods. Ruzek then met with Woods in their usual meeting place and Ruzek looked calm and cool as he took everything in soon it all went down when Ruzek said the codeword, "I'll get you the gold very soon" every police car that was in hiding soon burst out of their hiding spots and circled the two officers as Dawson then shouted out, "CPD, don't move" "Hands in the air, nice and slow" shouted Jay who wanted to punch Woods in his smug face as both Voight and Jay walked towards him as Jay looked at Hank who smiled and nodded as Jay punched Woods and cuffed his hands as he said, "Lieutenant Woods, you are under arrest for corruption and blackmail of a CPD officer even attempted assault of a CPD Detective you have the right to remain silent" as Jay continued to read his Miranda Rights as he finished it with, "I hear a lot of criminals you arrested are waiting in Gen Pop for you, better watch your back"

As Woods was put in the car and it drove off as all of Intelligence smiled at each other as Voight said, "Well done, I think a vacation is in order" "Who's up for a little sun in Vegas?" Ruzek chimed in as everybody laughed as Olinsky said, "I think we should allow Jay to choose, I heard he has a cabin North Wisconsin" "You kidding me Jay a cabin?" "Yes, I do have a cabin and do not worry there are 3 other cabins that my family have so we can invite others along" "I think 51 and Med would be glad to come along" Voight said. "What if they are called into service though?" Atwater said. "I'm sure they can make an exception after all, the Police, Firefighters and Doctors are our family and to us there is nothing more important than that" Voight said. "Déjà vu" Everybody laughed as they then headed for home to pack for a holiday to North Wisconsin.

3 days later everybody is driving down to North Wisconsin driving late in the evening for 3 hours and arriving by 10 at night as everyone arrived Jay and Will opened up the main cabin and everyone was awestruck by the building as they walked around it only seeing 5 bedrooms for each cabin even the lake was beautiful for everyone to see in the Wisconsin weather.

All of the One Chicago family enjoyed an amazing time as they hiked, played football Med vs Intelligence, Firehouse 51 vs Med and Intelligence vs 51. Everybody had gotten together and Jay was setting up a Camera as he made sure everyone fitted into the photo as Ruzek and Otis were laughing and fooling around as Jay said, "Come on guys at least be reasonable and get a couple photos in" "Oh come on Jay it'll be fun if we at least get a couple funny faces in" "Hey Sarge, when's Taser recertification next?" "Could be next week Halstead" Voight said as he laughed.

"Hey Matt can we borrow Otis to use as a dummy" "Take all the time you need Detective" Matt said as everyone laughed their asses off much to Ruzek and Otis's displeasure just as Jay finally got the camera working, "Guys, I have cracked it" "Finally, I was just getting worried how long it would take for Jay to work a camera"

Dawson said as everyone laughed and applauded the senior detective Jay finally put the camera on timer for 2 minutes and raced back as he said, "Ok everyone cameras on a timer huddle in" "Here we should say something when the camera goes to take the picture" Gabby said. "What should we say?" Kelly enquired. "How about One Chicago?" Boden said. "Love it Chief" Jay said as he then said, "10 seconds left! Everybody say, "One Chicago!" "One Chicago!" Everybody shouted as the camera flashed taking the perfect picture as everybody cheered and celebrated with Beer and steaks courtesy of Hank Voight and Wallace Boden.

Everybody enjoyed the week with a massive high as they came back to protect the city they all loved. No matter who you are, what you do everyone serves the same city in their own way, there's a reason they call Chicago, _The City of Heroes._

Family is Everything is now completed I do sincerely apologise that this is so long I didn't plan for it to happen but there were so many ideas floating around in my head to put on paper.

Please Like and Review

#ONECHICAGOFOREVER


End file.
